My Life Begins
by MusketeerAdventure
Summary: I feel no guilt that on this day, at this hour, my joy has been unleashed. I have confessed my love openly, and all have heard my declaration.


My Life Begins

By: MusketeerAdventure

Riding away from the horror, death and betrayal left behind us with the King, Queen, and Dauphin; I feel no guilt that on this day, at this hour, my joy has been unleashed.

I have confessed my love openly, and all have heard my declaration.

The smile on my face is so wide, that my cheeks burn. How hot they feel as I touch them and breathe in the brisk, cool air. The Queen watches me with an expression I am unable to read. But at this moment, I am immune to such scrutiny. I am dizzy with passion and overcome with desire.

d'Artangnan rides close behind the carriage with the others. I turn to look at him, to etch this memory into my soul. The sight of him overwhelms me. How tall he sits upon his mount. No other sits better. How proud his stature, more regal than royalty.

How magnificent he is – how brave; loyal; true. I cannot help thinking that we have chosen each other today.

He glows bright in my eyes. So bright they tear with joy. I swipe away the tears. I don't want him to think me unhappy.

There, he feels me watching and looks on me with such love. It flows to me, then wraps around my heart. I hug myself, but feel his warmth.

My lips feel bruised. I touch them and close my eyes to imagine our perfect kiss, still there, soft – insistent – sweet. He remembers too. When I open my eyes, his gaze says to me, "I am devoted. I love you."

As a true testament of his love, he has offered his life in order for me to live. I will gladly give mine as well. Today we have fought side by side for each other, the King and for France. The only fear felt, was if I were to lose him. I shake my head to put such thoughts out of my mind. I cannot lose him. I have made up my mind. I will not live without him. Where he goes, I will go also.

Instead I am giddy with excitement for our future; and surprise myself by laughing out loud; reaching my hand toward him as if I could feel his touch.

The Queen looks to me and grabs my outstretched hand. She squeezes tight, and I squeeze back. We are almost giggling together with delight and relief, that on this day we have survived; faced down evil and are close to the ones we love.

When I look again d'Artangnan is laughing alongside his brothers. He has thrown his head back and bellows with such an open happiness, that it rivals that of Porthos. I have not seen him this exuberant, ever.

I laugh then with him; and the Queen takes me in her arms and hugs me as a sister would. Pleased for me.

And in that moment, Athos grips d'Artangnan's shoulder and reaches across to briefly cup the back of his neck. I see d'Artangnan looking to him with the hope of approval, and when Athos nods, I know he has given it. d'Artangnan holds onto his wrist at his neck, bows his head and blushes.

As the carriage comes to a stop d'Artangnan is the first person there to help me depart and step down. He greets me home with a swift kiss, grabs be about the waist and swings me to the earth.

I do not feel the ground beneath my feet. I only feel his body close to mine; his hands; his eyes on me. There are no others. The King, Queen, Musketeers and others, are lost in the background. Sound is muffled; and the air is still. We are alone. I am in love and my life begins today.

Standing so close to him, I wonder, how clear the day seems. How incredibly lucky we are to be alive.

I whisper to him, "I can't live without you." My heart is bursting.

Suddenly, I feel his hands about me. They are trembling. I see the pain of his injuries etched about his eyes; and by the way he walks beside me. Concern for him crashes down around me.

We have reached the bottom of the stairway to the palace. The stone is cold beneath my feet. I feel my senses coming back to me. He must be looked after. What if he is badly injured? How have I not noticed?

His eyes are so warm, brown, enticing; they almost pull me back into our quiet world. Almost hypnotize me back into our cocoon of oneness.

The wind brushes against my bare shoulders, and I shiver. Apprehension seeps in, "I'm afraid." I touch the fresh scar that runs along the side of his face; examine the bruise about his temple; and gently rub the cut at his lip with my thumb.

But then his lips touch mine. He holds my face in his hands and breathes confidence back into my body.

We can do this. We will do this. He places his head on my shoulder, and his hair tickles my nose. We grab each other in a fierce grip. I don't want to let him go.

If I let him go, what will happen? Where will he go? What will he be thinking, eating, saying, and doing? Will he be safe? Where he goes, I wish to be by his side.

I will be lost. How did I live before?

As we embrace, he whispers in my ear, "I love you Constance. Nothing will happen. We are meant to be together. Nothing will stand between us. I just won't let it." He steps back looking down at me, a broad grin on his face.

The three pull him one way, and the Queen pulls me another. I stand at the top of the stairway and grab my chest. My heart is beating so strong, I believe all around me can hear it.

d'Artangnan looks up at me and places his hand over his heart. He looks so serious. Nothing will stand between us. I believe him.

The Queen beckons me to follow. I must now help her recover from today's events. I rush to follow her respectfully.

My life begins today.

The End.


End file.
